canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Crosspatch
Mr. Crosspatch is a character from the Mr. Men book series created by Roger Hargreaves. This book was a French exclusive and not released in English About him Mr. Crosspatch is red bean-shaped Mr. Men with a red circle-shaped nose and wears a bandage shaped like a cross on his forehead, because he is a violent and aggressive sociopath. He always wants to get into a fight with anyone or anything. Mr. Crosspatch is as strong as Mr. Strong, but is less friendly. His house is fallen apart because he runs into it like a bull. On a walk, he talks to four daisies about his unimportant urge to fight. Later, he runs into a chestnut-selling worm. The worm asks him what chestnuts he would like, but Mr. Crosspatch says to the worm: "A word moreover, and I twist your neck." He nearly fights with the worm, only to find that it already went back into its hole. Later on, he meets Mr. Strong carrying a basket of eggs. Mr. Crosspatch tries to be nice and asks Mr. Strong if he needs help carrying the basket, but Mr. Strong replies with: "It is nice, but I am afraid which you are not enough, strapping man." This makes Mr. Crosspatch angry, and he charges at Mr. Strong, only to get terribly hurt. Little Miss Careful tries to pick him up, but Mr. Crosspatch refuses. The book tricks the reader into thinking that Mr. Crosspatch is going to charge at Miss Careful, but Mr. Crosspatch charges at the tree because of the fact that a Mr. Men cannot fight with the Little Misses. Wilfred the wizard falls out of the tree and gave Mr. Crosspatch a council. Not too long later, Mr. Dizzy comes with a green ball, but being the dizzy fellow he is, he thinks that it is blue. Mr. Crosspatch and Mr. Dizzy argue about what color the ball is. Mr. Crosspatch remembers Wilfred the wizard's councils, so he stands in front of the ball, performs the councils, and kicks the ball really, really hard, and smacked Mr. Strong in the the head, causing him to lose a tooth. Mr. Crosspatch tells the reader that he's going to watch your back. And after that he was good as gold. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. It lasted forever. He isn't mean to anyone at all. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's media, Mr. Crosspatch loves to fight his enemies, but is nice to his friends. He loves throwing punches or kicks to someone he hates, just because of his nature. Friends Mr. Crosspatch has a few friends and they are: Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow Enemies Mr. Crosspatch has quite a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, and Jordan Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Mr. Men Category:Bean characters Category:Red characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists